ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Born This Way Ball
Your facts are wrong. Its her fifth. You forgot she opened for 1 tour and had 1 shared tour before the Fame Ball and the Monster Ball. That makes Born this way Ball her fifth. Possible Names on perez hilton superfan she said a possible name was 'the born this way ball; in the electric chapel' :) oh and is the poster fan art or real?! its class :) Poster I think that the Poster is fan art, not real. As it was released too early and doesn't really look like something Lady gaga would officially commision. I am sure that the real poster will actually have a photo of her on it. :) Poster the poster could of been real?! if it was it's very professional! Tour name Gaga has according to several sources talked and met fans, including me, in NYC before her performance on NYE, and she will call the tour "The Monster Ball Tour 3.0: Born This Way Starring Lady Gaga" because Born This Way Ball sounds like another artist's tour. She also confirmed 'Stuck On Fuckin' You' will be played there. :That's great that you were able to hear it from her, but the title of this page will remain as is until we get an official public announcement from her, which will be soon. Won't be too long of a wait. :hEyyy XxMjF 10:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Possible name I like the idea of the monster ball tour 3.0!!! it sounds so cool! Song confirmations When on Twitter did Gaga confirm that she would be performing "Heavy Metal Lover", "Just Dance", "Dance in the Dark", etc.? hEyyy XxMjF 10:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) By the way, "Bad Kids" has also been confirmed on Twitter. I think it was the night before the album release. A fan asked her something about the additional verse in the album booklet and she answered that the version with the additional verse would be performed during the tour. The verse was already printed in the booklet "so the fans can sing along" she said. @DennisGierenz I think she will perform every single from the previous albums (Just Dance, Poker Face, LoveGame, Paparazzi, bad Romance, telephone, Alejandro, DITD) but not Eh, Eh or maybe not some of the singles like telephone or lovegame...? Moicoiloi 21:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Date just added There is a Puerto Rican date that i have not heard of yet? :That date, while not yet on Lady Gaga's official website, was confirmed here by José “Pepe” Dueño, who is the most important event producer in Puerto Rico. If you are not satisfied with this, I will remove the information until confirmation directly from Lady Gaga or her team comes into being. :Agpuh 21:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Yeah, I think it should be removed. : Branzy98 21:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : No leave the date where it was. Monster Pit in Manila guys the manila has a monster pit and it's in mall of asia arena. so please stop changing it. it says in a poster/ SeddieMeBadeFan 05:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) BORN THIS WAY BALL OFFICIAL SETLIST I got the setlist! Could somebody please post this at the Born This Way Ball section? It's her handwriting! source:gagadaily.nl gagadaily.nl I don't think it is the final setlist as its missing Bad Kids, The Queen and Fashion Of His Love and she said she's performing Bad Kids on the tour which is why she put the extra Lyrics in the bookelet... Could be wrong though, it does look official. SharpGaGa 15:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Title of article When you go to Gaga's website, in the window, it says "LADY GAGA | BORN THIS WAY BALL" not "The Born This Way Ball Tour". The poster inside says "The Born This Way Ball" but what she says is true. Whatever SHE has said is true, so therefore the title of this article should be Born This Way Ball. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 14:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) "Americano" / "Poker Face" I honestly don't get why "Americano" and "Poker Face" are a medely. The two songs are seperated by a couple of seconds from eachother. Should this be changed? User:Branzy98 'Fan Setlists' Here's my setlist for the North American 2013 section: Act I: Gaga, The Hooker Hooker Film (Intro) 1. Marry the Night 2. Government Hooker 3. Heavy Metal Lover 4. Just Dance Act II: Sacred Heart Catholic Girl Film (Interlude) (w/ excerpts from "Alejandro") 5. Bad Kids 6. Electric Chapel 7. Bloody Mary Act III: Fashion Gaga Haus of Gaga Film (Interlude) (contains designs and actual Gaga costumes) 8. Black Jesus + Amen Fashion 9. LoveGame 10. Hair (album version) 11. Fashion of His Love Act IV: Stefani's Piano Piano Film (Interlude) 12. You & I 13. Speechless 14. Born This Way (Acoustic) Act V: The Highway Walking Film (Interlude) (w/ excerpts from " You & I") 15. Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) 16. The Queen 17. Judas Act VI: The Born This Way Ball 18. The Edge of Glory 19. Born This Way (Finale) Created by BigGaga Instrumentals in ACT IV Should the instrumentals before Alejandro & Paparazzi be described as interludes like the ones in the first act? Acoustic Performances of Born This Way Born This Way was performed acoustic at Johannesburg, South Africa the 30th November + 6th December in Oslo, Norway. I think it should be added to the notes on the setlist. There were no Princess Die at the show in Oslo. MarryTheMonster (talk) 11:13, December 8, 2012 (UTC) You're right.. I updated the page..did I get it right? If not, you can put the text here and I'll put it back on the page for you. MiKael (talk) 23:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC)